1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to apparatus for cleaning articles with a liquid and more specifically to a cleaning apparatus that agitates the liquid for cleaning such articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Jewelry, especially types that are worn frequently, often becomes soiled in use and requires frequent cleaning in order to maintain its appearance. Many consumers are without means to clean such jewelry adequately at home. A consumer takes the articles to a jeweler for steam cleaning or the like, which is inconvenient and expensive and consequently usually done infrequently.
As a result, a number of home cleaning systems for jewelry are being marketed. Characteristically, these devices include one or two tanks for cleaning and rinsing solutions in which items can be immersed. Usually means are provided to vibrate the tank and dislodge any particles and ensure that the solution can circulate and clean all surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,850 to Glucksman et al., and assigned to the same assignee as this invention, provides a small, quiet sonic cleaner. A tank rigidly connects to a vibration generator, such as an eccentrically loaded motor. The vibration generator is flexibly coupled to a base upon which the cleaner sits. The coupling to the tank is preferably through progressive motion attenuators, such as springs that provide vibration isolation for the tank. This sonic cleaner includes a single integral tank.
Jewelry cleaners with two tanks are characterized by using tanks that are formed as an integral part of a base unit. If it is desired to renew or exchange one of the solutions, solutions in both tanks must be handled. This is not a major issue if the cleaning solvent is to be exchanged because water is inexpensive and easily replaced. However, a problem exists when it is merely desired to change the rinse water because the cleaning solvent must also be poured from the tanks. One possible solution is to siphon or otherwise displace the solvent into another container, but this requires additional equipment and is inconvenient to use.
These cleaners typically are constituted by injected molded plastic structures. Any plastic that contacts the solvent must be chemically inert with the solvent. Such plastics are available, but may be more expensive than plastics that would be satisfactory from a structural standpoint in certain applications. However, these structures tend to be injection molded from the same chemically inert plastic even though a significant portion never contacts any liquid.
Therefore a need exists for a sonic cleaner with twin tanks that allows independent disposal and handling of liquids, that reduces manufacturing costs and that can be packaged compactedly.